Parental Cross
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: Cross was never to be called as a responsible parent but as he watched his idiotic son, having a relationship with the Japanese man. He couldn't help being a 'little' protective parent and this made the two lovers -especially Kanda- irritated to no end. Now adopted by TheRedButlerFan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok, I should be working on my other fics. Especially in Room 397 and Truth and Lies but I just couldn't type anything. I only typed '30 words' for chapter Truth and Lies for the whole week. **

Disclaimer: Do I look like I Katsura Hoshinno? No? Then I'm clearly not the owner of the Dgm.

Summary: Cross was never to be called as a responsible parent but as he watched his idiotic son, having a relationship with the Japanese man, he couldn't help being a 'little' protective and this made the two lovers -especially Kanda irritated to no end. Yullen.

X

Cross groaned, taking a sip of wine as he watched the two lovers, –one pissed and the other nervous- sitting before him.

"Master, why did you call for us?" Allen asked, fidgeting in his seat. The strong smell of cigarette and wine clung around him, making his nose itchy. Allen sneezed and covered his nose with his sleeves.

"Yeah, why the fuck did you call us for?" Kanda snapped, pulling the white haired teen closer to him. He glared at the red haired man, disgusted on how Cross can empty two bottles of wine and a box of cigar in one ho–no less than one hour. He was really in a bad mood because Cross just have to arrive when he and Allen were in the middle of their 'love fest' and calling them down to say something really _important._

"Kanda be nice, you were nice the last time you two met each other." Allen said, smacking lightly his leg clearly displeased by his lover's earlier actions. Kanda snorted.

"When was the last time I was 'nice'?" Kanda shot back, snaking his arm around the white haired teen's waist. He squeezed Allen's waist, earning a cute yelp from Allen.

"Kanda!" Allen hissed a nice shade of blush creeping on his face. "Don't do that! Especially not in front of Master." The seventeen year old whispered the last part for only Kanda can hear him. Kanda smirked and squeezed him again.

"Kanda!" Allen yelped as his lover's hand got higher and higher. Allen gripped his lover's hand when Kanda reached Allen's pink bud.

"Stop. Kanda. Stop." Allen said, glaring daggers at the long haired teen. Kanda is so naughty.

"Wimp" Kanda said but stopped his hands. He didn't want Allen to get mad at him or else Allen won't let him near him for a whole week.

Kanda smirked and leaned on Allen, whispering "After, this shit is done. We're going to continue what we did."

"P-Pervert!" He squeaked, pulling away from his lover.

"I know." Kanda chuckled and pulled Allen back, enjoying his bean sprout's reaction. Allen struggled from the Japanese grip.

"You two done yet?" A deep gruff voice interrupted them; both teens snapped their head to the owner of the voice. "Don't forget that I'm still _here_. At least control yourself when I'm around," Cross said, glaring at the two –particularly at Kanda. "I don't want to see gay shit sex while I'm drinking." Cross smirked and quickly added, "Well not at least when you two are doing it,you two are disgusting, makes me want to barf." Kanda's left eye twitched, a frown forming on his face. If only he had Mugen with him right now. He would have sliced this man up.

"You're sick." Kansa said, glaring harder at Cross.

"Look whose talking," Cross said, pouring a glass of wine. "You _fucked_ him-" pointed a finger at a blushing Allen –who blushed hearing the word 'fucked'-, using his middle finger, emphasizing on the word 'fucked', "-in Jerry's Cafe. Not only once but a _hundred _times. You kids are like rabbits." Kanda growled not liking how Cross talked to him and how Cross pointed a finger at Allen.

"Master! How did you know that?" Allen screeched. Cross shrugged his shoulders.

"I have my sources." Cross simply answered, sipping a cross of wine. _'And I sometimes stalk you two. Of all the things you bloody picked. It just has to be cocky bastard.'_ "And it's pretty obvious when the two of you do it. You always come home or go downstairs with a disheveled hair and clothes -still blushing- and a bit disoriented from your intercourse."

Allen chocked. "What?"

"You heard me. And you smell like sex too."

"I told you that he will notice." Kanda said, resting his head on top of Allen's.

"You never told me anything." Allen whined.

"Yes. I did stupid but you weren't just listening to me."

"Jerk, you never told me that."

Kanda smirked, looking at his moyashi. He squeezed his waist. Allen pouted at him.

'_Moyashi is so cute.'_

"I told you not to do that! When will you ever listen?" Allen whined.

"as if I would ever listen to a bean like you." Kanda adjusted his head to get a more comfortable position.

"I'm not a bean." Allen sighed. He looked at the red haired male "Anyways let's get down to business. Master, why did you call us for?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side.

Cross put down his now empty glass and took a long drag. Then pointed a finger at Allen. "It's about your relationship-" He averted his finger and pointed it at Kanda. "-with that man. I want you to brake up with him" Allen frowned.

"Eh? What's wrong with Kanda?"

"I don't like him." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Wow that's new." The Japanese teen said deadpanned.

"Behave Kanda" Allen elbowed Kanda's side, trying his best to tame his lover. Allen sighed and looked at his Master. "Master, I know you two hate each other but that isn't just right to break us up. You don't have the right to break us two apart." Allen protested, clinging on Kanda's arm.

Kanda glared at Cross again. Another thing he hate about the man, other than making his beansprout's life a living hell and consuming money and cigarettes as if it was just oxygen. He wants Allen to brake up with him.

Cross clicked his tongue in irritation. He had expected Allen to obey, like what he usually does. This was actually the first time Allen disobeyed his order. "Actually, I _do have the rights._" The womanizer informed, twirling his glass of wine.

"No, you don't." Kanda interjected, glaring harder at the man. How dare he say those words in front of him. Kanda smirked, a devious aura forming around him, "Give me one reason. Why moyashi should listen to you?"

X

**TBC? Or not?**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this one. This a very **_**very**_** early birthday gift to Allen-kun because I won't be around –again- when Yullen Week starts to kick in.**

**Review Please~**


	2. Arguements and Battles

**Author's Note: School, **_**writer's block, **_**family life,**__**and social life prevented me from updating any of my stories…So…*Bows my head apologetically * I apologize to keep you waiting. And I also apologize for giving you such a crappy and short chapter. 0_0 I'm not sure when I will post –let alone write- Chapter Three, but if I'm not busy with some summer things (no not vacation trips. :P Advance summer classes. :D) I **_**mayb**_**e be able to write and post it next week. :D **

**Also thank you for the following people who reviewed for chapter one, I love you people! : **_**The Haine au Carre**__**, **__**Kichou**__**, **__**julesstar**__**, **__**Icetiger 13**__**, Stargazer, **__**Kika de Apus**__**, **__**Cassie Chann**__**, allen lover, **__**Ao-Mido**__**, **__**Voiceless Yuuki-sama**__**, **__**The Puppeteer Master**__**, **__**Lenalee Bookman Jr**__** and **__**jax2468**__**.**_

**Disclaimer: When Pigs starts to fly I shall own DGM. **

XX

_Cross clicked his tongue in irritation. He had expected Allen to obey, like what he usually does. This was actually the first time Allen disobeyed his order. "Actually, I __do have the rights.__" The womanizer informed, twirling his glass of wine._

_"No, you don't." Kanda interjected, glaring harder at the man. How dare he say those words in front of him. Kanda smirked, a devious aura forming around him, "Give me one reason. Why moyashi should listen to you?"_

XX

If Allen was given the chance: to live in hell or stay behind and deal with the idiotic men in front of him. He would have so chosen the former, without having a second thought. Because _really_ staying and just living with Cross and Kanda. Is even ten times worse living in hell. Too bad nobody hadn't offered him the former option though. Shame.

Allen sighed, looking at the two men who were arguing and glaring heatedly at each other. He and Kanda had been sitting on the cheap hard couch for thirty minutes and his bloody ass was getting sore. While his master –the-womanizer-good-for-nothing-guardian- was sitting on the soft plush couch, comfortably! His Master could have at least, offer he and Kanda to sit on the comfy couch beside him. But Allen knew better, that his Master doesn't give a damn thing about that. So he just settled on the uncomfortable couch while listening to the most idiotic men he had met in his entire life.

Kanda and his master had just launched off into an intense argument why he Allen Walker should listen to his master and break up with Kanda. Which he has to admit is also one of the most interesting things he had ever witnessed in his whole life. However, Allen found the topic useless and tried to change the topic but every time he interrupts one of them. He just got ignored and those men act as if he had never bloody talked!

At first that time happened he just shrugged it off. On the second time it happened he got irritated and pinched Kanda's arm, who didn't flinch when he pinched him. On his third try he smacked Kanda a pillow at the back of his head, but Kanda just swatted his hand away. On the fourth time he stood up and was just about to walk away, however Kanda pulled him back to sit on the couch and encircled his arms around his waist with a tight grip on him.

So he was stuck at a dirty small living room that smelled strongly of alcohol and cigarettes, making his sensitive nose itchy. And was forced to listen and deal with his master and Kanda.

XX

"I'm his goddamn freaking guardian." Cross said. His patience ready to snap anytime and ready to punch off the cocky idiot bastard whose hands were around his nephew's waist. Kanda snorted a habit of his every time he disagrees with someone which happens almost all the time.

"A goddamn useless guardian." Kanda interjected. "You're the guardian and Moyashi took care of you ever since you entered his life. And you're the older one."

"So? Haven't you heard of the saying younger people should take care of their elders? Idiot." Allen winced when Kanda's grip tightened a bit hurting his waist. That might leave red angry marks.

"Apparently I have **not**. And the saying goes the other way around. Idiot." Cross eyebrow twitched, the patience he had is now gone. How dare the homo Japanese call him an idiot! He stood up and placed –no throw- his empty glass of wine on the couch and pulled out his precious gun, Judgment. He pointed the gun at Kanda.

"**You.**" Cross said venomously looking at Kanda at the eye, "will leave Allen **alone**, never step on our house ever again, and never show your goddamn face to me ever again."

XX

After reading my work, how about a review?

I want to know your point of view,

Please give me one I have so few,

If you don't give me one, I'll be blue,

Whether my work is a Yay or a boo,

Just give me one review,

For me they hold a big value,

Now how about a review? =)

-Review by XxLavenxYullenxX


	3. Note

_I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter._

_I'm not going to continue Parental Cross. _

_Sorry but my love for Yullen is slowly fading –I can't bring myself to write Yullen fanfics anymore... so yeah. I'm sorry, really._


	4. Note 2

Hello there! :D

No sadly this isn't a new chapter and no I'm still not going to continue Parental Cross. Sorry. I've lost the passion to write Yullen fanfics which I've said before.

I'm just here to notify you if you're still interested in reading Parental Cross then I have good news for you! TheRedButlerFan adopted Parental Cross! She'll be the one in charge of Parental Cross now.

So…here's a link to the adopted version of Parental Cross. www. Fanfiction s/ 8996164/1/Parental-Cross

Please support her!


End file.
